The present invention pertains to digital span data transmission and more particularly to a circuit for converting unipolar switching network data to bipolar data for use with a digital span.
Available circuitry for converting unipolar switching network data to bipolar digital span data in modern switching networks, requires high power consumption. This is due to the bipolar nature of the signals being handled at the digital spans and to the magnitude of the voltage levels of these signals. Such, commonly available circuits are implemented using discrete components, thereby requiring considerable space in addition to the power consumption. These available circuits require several voltage levels for the conversion process.
With the advent of film hybrid technology, circuitry which overcomes the size and power consumption problems may be designed. However, applying this technology to digital span data transmission is not a mere routine matter.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a thick film digital span data transmission circuit which minimizes the use of the space and minimizes power consumption.